Behind the Myths And Legends
by ShAdOwKiSsEdVaMpIrE
Summary: Isabella Swan grew up in the small island called the Isle of Man. From the Age of 4 she ahs been trained to fight to protect those around her and here assignments. When she hears of a vampire Clan in Forks, WA she intrigued to find out more about them. However, with danger following her wherever she goes, how long is it until the Volturi get word of what she is? RE-WRITE OF WARRIOR
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

So this story is basically a re-write of Warrior however,it also isn't.

You see, I couldn't really find anywhere to go from where the story already was, so this story here that I'm writing now is similar.

This story is still going to have a strong Bella role however she's not a Volturi. In fact not even related to the Volturi in anyway. She grew up in the Isle of Man which for those of you that don't know where that island is, it's in between England and Ireland and has a lot of myths and legends to make up the island. I suggest that you GOOGLE it.

Anyway, here's the summary:

Isabella Swan grew up in the small island called the Isle of Man. From the Age of 4 she ahs been trained to fight to protect those around her and here assignments. When she hears of a vampire Clan in Forks, WA she intrigued to find out more about them. However, with danger following her wherever she goes, how long is it until the Volturi get word of what she is? How long will it be until everything she loves can be destroyed in a heartbeat?


	2. Preface

Preface:

After walking the Earth for several thousand years, I never thought that I would find my one soul mate, the one that I would spend the rest of Eternity with, that only happens in fairy tales right?

Wrong. So entirely wrong.

I met him when I heard of a clan of vampires that lived in Forks, Washington. He was the one that immediately caught my eye. His eyes were a rich topaz, his skin as pale as snow. His lips a perfect bow shape and luxuriously deep pink. His unusual Bronze hair that looked like he'd ran his hands through it a couple of thousand time was the icing on the cake.

Of course, I didn't Know he was soul mate.

Not until now.

In the midst of this confrontation that was the one thing that was clear to me.

He was mine. And I his.

Though as we all know, life's bitch.

My life was on the line once again, that I didn't mind. It was theirs I was worried about . The Cullens' life was more important than my own.

One thing was for sure, lives of innocent creatures that were dragged into this were going to be lost.

And it's not going to be mine or my famalies.

* * *

A/N Like? Yes? No? Review! :)


	3. The assignment

My name is Isabella Swan; I'm over three millennia old, though I look like a young adult. I live on the Isle of Mann, A little known island in the heart of Great Britain. The Isle of Man is Small Island that stems from Celtic backgrounds and has myths and legends that the some of the locals take as a joke and mock them. However, among that group of People there are those that believe the Islands folk tales and live to protect the locals from what they believe to be legends yet we know they are true.

We call ourselves the Guardians of Mann, because we follow the ways of the founder of the island, the Celtic God named Mannanin Mac Lir. We train from the age of for and some of us are sent around the world to protect other countries from these mythical creatures that most believe to be myths and legends.

Anyway, as I was saying before My name is Isabella, though I prefer to be called Bella, I'm one of the Guardians that live on the island. For the past two centuries, I have worked to train young Guardians to protect lands over sea and have fought against many creatures that have tried to wreak havoc on this small island. I am one of the oldest Guardians left and I have the most experience.

Through experience and age, we gain certain powers, these powers then manifest into a variety of powers throughout the course of the guardian's' life. Unfortunately, a few centuries ago, the locals got word that some people had mysterious powers and then scoured across the island in search of these people (Guardians) and tortured them until they died.

It was early morning; I was going through the basic training of guardians when I became intrigued in what my students were saying.

"Bella, Is it true? Are there really Vampires in the world?" Lily, who was only 6 years old asked.

"Lily, you know as well as I that world isn't all it appears to be, there may very well be vampires in the world, yet I have never in all my years seen a vampire come to this island." I told her

"But Mommy said that there was. She tolded me that there was a clam of Vegetable vampires in the United States" Lily replied.

"Lily, do you mean vegetarian vampires? A Clan of vegetarian vampires? In America?" I asked, I was bewildered, never in my time on earth had I heard of a vegetarian vampire, maybe what Lily had told me had been lost in translation.

"Yeah! That's what I mean ! Is there really?" Lily asked her excitement clear on her face.

"It may be possible Lily; I would have to see myself before I believe it though." I told her, it wasn't a bad idea, seeing for myself if there were vampires, it could be possible.

"Anyway back to training, what are the three most important rules a Guardian must follow?" I asked the class.

"Always stay near your charge; never turn your back to the enemy. Protect your charge at all costs, they come first." My class chorused.

"Well done everyone, now time for some archery practice, go see Josh in the clearing and remember to be safe" I told them.

Josh was one of the other Guardians that helped with the training of young Guardians, though he didn't originate from the Isle of Mann. I came across Josh when I was working in Italy, together we worked to vanquish a daughter of the night as we called them, and however to you they would be knows as dark Faeries.

There are two types of Faeries, Dark Faeries and Light Faeries. Dark Faeries are Light Faeries that have been persuaded by Arawn, the God of the Underworld to cause Chaos on the world.

Light faeries are helpers of the Goddess Creiddylan the goddess of flowers and love; Light Faeries are pure creatures and are often helpers of all of the Celtic Goddess' that symbolise purity and fertility. The only way these Light Faeries can be turned is when a Light Faery kills an innocent soul on purpose. There aren't many Dark Faeries around, because Light Faeries tend to be loving and kind and don't usually bring harm to other innocent beings.

Josh and I met up in Rome; we were to work together to vanquish these Dark Faeries from destroying Italy. We were there for several months, in that time we had become close friends, if not best friends. Then one night the Dark Faeries attacked with our power together, it wasn't enough to take on the small group of powerful beings that were created from the very source of power itself.

Anyway, long story short, Josh saved my life. I will always be eternally grateful for what he has done, without him I wouldn't be working and Mannanin Mac Lir's Academy.

I had just finished clearing up my classroom when another fellow Guardian had knocked on the door

"Bella the All Father would like a word." Tami said

"Thank you, Tami" I replied.

The all Father was the Ruler of the Guardians, he was like a king and the closest we have come to see an actual Deity. The All Father was the one that decided what Assignment you do and where you are placed; he is also the one who decides what creatures are threats to the human race. Whatever, the All Father's orders were, they were impossible to disobey.

I made my way to where the All Father is based at the heart of the Island, a short walk from the academy. Throughout my short walk through the academy to where the All Father was based, I pondered why the All Father would want to see me. I hadn't done anything other than my job for the last century. I only ever fight when I'm called for, and that hadn't been for the last two or three decades.

As I entered the glen where he was based, I knelt at his Alter with my left fist clenched over my heart as a sign of respect.

"All Father, you wished to see me." I spoke softly to him, knowing that he could hear me

"My daughter Isabella," He started "It has come to my attention that you wish to know more about certain creatures in the world"

"Yes Father, I am intrigued that there is such creatures that I have not come across." I replied

"My Dear, My gift of foresight has told me that there is danger ahead to a family in Forks, Washington. Though I cannot see which."

"It is my duty to protect innocents. I will gladly go if you so wish me to," I Replied,

"Yes my dear Isabella, that is indeed why I called you here today. I would like you to go to Forks and protect this family, The best place for you to start is in the high school. You look young enough that you could pass for a high school student, maybe eighteen? A senior perhaps. Anyway something tells me this family is going to be valuable to you." He told me with a knowing look.

I was confused at what he was saying, how could one family be so important to me?

"Thank you for giving me this assignment, I will do everything in my power to make sure they are safe."

"You're welcome Isabella, everything you need is in the office at the house you are going to be staying at in Forks. Do not bother with packing, the necessities that you need are already at the house." Said the All Father

" Thank you, All Father" I replied. I was truly grateful for this opportunity, it had been awhile since I had last had an assignment, and I had a feeling this was going to be one of the hardest assignments I am going to face.

**A/N: ****_I know there isn't a lot of character development for Bella in this Chapter however there should be in the next chapter. This story is currently not Beta'd. I would appreciate it if someone did Beta this story as I don't want to have a lot of Mistakes._**

**_Review and there will be another chapter_**

**_Kisses and hugs_**

**_Kira_**

**_x_**


	4. Arriving in Forks

Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews from Maya and ManxGirlforeva!_**

**_Maya, to answer your question, yes I will add in some Manx language, I think that it's a wonderful thing the Isle of Man is trying to do. For those of you who don't know, the IoM is trying to raise the profile of Manx language around the Island, because the language is slowly becoming "dead"._**

**_Anyway, I can't believe this is the second time this week I have managed to update this story! Hopefully this chapter should build up Bella's Character and I hope you enjoy it! :D_**

**_On with the story…_**

**_Chapter two: Arriving in Forks_**

After my talk with the All Father, I decide to go back to my house that was located in Greeba, a town based at the bottom of the hills before the mountains start. I didn't know how long I'd be staying in Forks, so, I decided to get rid of all the perishables in my house.

As a Guardian, we don't need to eat a lot of food to sustain us. In fact we didn't need to eat at all; it was just one of those things that helped when trying not to stand out from the locals when you are on guard duty. Most humans didn't take too kindly to people who you see every day not eating, it tend to put them a bit on edge. So, the food I had in the house was a habit, to keep up pretence to the local people in the area and appear somewhat human.

After the task of clearing out the contents on my fridge, I headed over to the living room where I started putting dust sheets on the furniture. My living room was basic. The furniture was hand carved from mahogany trees awhile back, the living room was where most Council meetings were held, in the centre of the room there was a round table, like what is refered to in the Arthurian legends when they talk of the Knights of the Round Table, except this table was infused with magick from the Light Faeries and the Deities that form the island. The table was the root of Knowledge to the Council of Guardians. Without the table, the later generations of Guardians would be useless against the Demons and evil creatures and beings sent by Arawn.

As the Oldest Guardian there is now, I had the Table resting in the heart of my home, where it would be safe from anyone that was not authorised to use it. Now that I was going to Forks, The Table would be taken to the Academy where the Guardians that guard the Academy can keep a watchful eye on it at all times.

It was late when I finally finished cleaning my house, The last stop that I made was the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, it was every girls dream. In the far corner there was a Rain shower head attached to the ceiling, underneath, the was a large sized bath tube big enough to fit at least three people in, if not four. The whole bathroom had this modern-yet-old theme that ran through the rest of this house.

As I was clearing away my bathroom products, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. For a Guardian, I was small, at most I stood at 5ft 4" standing up straight. My Hair is a rich chocolate brown colour that tumbled down into a waterfall of waves that reached the middle of my back. My eyes, today, are also brown with Golden flecks in them. No one not even the All father can understand why my eyes have these flecks of gold in them , as everyone else either had green, brown or blue. As a Guardian, our eyes change colour depending on weather, mood, danger of when a Deity is watching over us. Today, My eyes were brown with their usual gold flecks. Brown meant that there was no danger present. It was also my natural eye colour which meant that I was protected by the Deities of earth.

My skin was smooth, not a blemish or a freckle marring its creamy complexion and it didn't show a day of my real age. The Perfect creamy paleness complemented my features well and gave my features a natural beauty.

Hanging round my neck was a Pendent, it was given to me on my Fourth birthday, by the All Father, showing that I was a Member of the Guardians. Each Guardian has a similar pendent to the one that hung around my neck, it was a symbol of the Council and gave the the Power of eternal life to whomever wore it. The pendent was my greatest Gift and my own hell. What was eternity without someone to share it with you? You are forever alone which meant that you couldn't share how your day went , the frustration and anger of the day's events to them, your stories would become nothing but a memory to share with yourself for a time of sadness and loneliness.

I turned away from the mirror, my mood dropping, as I became depressed yet again at how alone I had become in my time on the Island. I walked out the front door to my house, locking in and throwing the key into the nearby shrub where no one , but another Guardian would be able to find it

"Slaine lhiat." I whispered to the house, as the last syllable was said, the wards that protected this house went up, only letting Fellow Guardians Enter.

I returned back to the altar, where the All Father was based, The only thing with me was the clothes on my back and the bracelet that josh had given to me months prior to this assignment. The stones were to promote healing, strength and courage when facing the Demons. It was as if Josh knew that I would need the bracelet, the thought made me suspicious about what the journey I was going on. Would I really be in danger?

Yes. Most definitely.

I sighed, once again kneeling at the altar fist clenched over my heart ready to hear the All Father once again.

"My Daughter, Isabella. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father" I Replied

"Then my Daughter, the is nothing left for me to do. You Know what to do." Was the last words I heard.

I sighed, cleared my thoughts of all negative thoughts and feelings. Istood and walked straight through the Altar. There was a flash of White light as I walked from the Altar on the Isle of Man to the living room of my new house in Forks.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Love It? Hit? Miss? Review Please!_**

**_Criticism needed!_**

**_Translations_**

**_Slaine lhiat – Good Bye_**

**_Please remember to review! I wont be updating tomorrow as I work Late :( but maybe Wednesday?_**

**_Let me Know what you think !_**

**_Kisses and Hugs_**

**_Kira_**

**_x_**


End file.
